


AG's Rhyme Aspect FAQ

by aftermathGalaxian



Series: Rhyme Aspect FAQ [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Glitch FAQ, Other, Replay Value AU, Rhyme, Rhyme Aspect, Rhyme Aspect FAQ, Sburb Glitch FAQ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermathGalaxian/pseuds/aftermathGalaxian
Summary: If you're just now joining the legions of the coolest of the cool, I'm here to help you on your way. Dequirk'd for optimum understanding, always in progress. By the time we're done, you'll be the coolest kid in the Medium; complete with that mysterious 127th ability.





	1. Preface and Version History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++OOOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOO++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++++++++OOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOO++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++++++++OOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++OO++++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOO++++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOO  
OOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOO  
OOOOOO++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++OOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++ **RHYME ASPECT FAQ** ++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

 

by **aftermathGalaxian  
** version 0.01a

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO======== **TABLE OF CONTENTS** =======OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

 **01. Starting out all kinds of Costa Rica.  
**  
[==> **[1-0.]** Version History](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10511046/chapters/23196114)  
[==> **[1-1.]** Preface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10511046/chapters/23197581)  
== > **[1-2.]** Preface II **[OFFLINE]**

 **02\. Hitting that difficulty wall and scaling that bitch like a sicknasty mountain climber on his way to the peak of Troll Mt. Everest. [OFFLINE]**  
  
==> **[2-0.]** What Kind Of Shitty Aspect is "Rhyme?"; or, What You Probably Asked When You Loaded In.  
== > **[2-1.]** What Kind Of Shitty Aspect is "Rhyme?" II; or, Psyche, asshole, this is the coolest aspect in the game.  
== > **[2-2.]** Rhyme, Flow, and the Universal Balance of Yin and Yang; or some Taoist bullshit like that.  
== > **[2-3.]** Your Flow Player and You; or, KEEP YOUR BUDDY SAFE.  
== > **[2-4.]** Unbreakable Unions; or, Prioritize Your Flow Player.  
== > **[2-5.]** Various Bugs Known To Occur to Rhyme Players; or, Read This When You Start Spewing Vulgarities With The Speed And Enunciation Of Twista On A Good Day. 

**03\. Rhyme's bread and butter; or, more like their ice cream and sprinkles. [OFFLINE]**

==> **[3-0.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 01-16  
==> **[3-1.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 17-32  
==> **[3-2.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 33-48  
==> **[3-3.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 49-64  
==> **[3-4.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 65-80  
==> **[3-5.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 81-96  
==> **[3-6.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 97-112  
==> **[3-7.]** Basic Rhyme Abilities 113-126

**04\. That one ability.**

==> **[4-0.]** Mysterious Number 127 **[OFFLINE]**

**05\. Time to collab, bro. [OFFLINE]**

==> **[5-0.]** Basic 2-Man Fraymotifs 1-10  
==> **[5-1.]** Basic 2-Man Fraymotifs 11-21

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO========= **VERSION HISTORY**  ========OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

 **ATS[033120171807]** : Finally got started, at the urging of Sand!Me. Seriously, there's an alternate universe out there where I exist as a Sand player. What happened to HIS wrigglerhood?


	2. [1-1.] Preface

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO============ **PREFACE**  ===========OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=============================OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Howdy, esteemed guests. If you're here because you have no idea what that weird ass blue triangle tattoo thing on the back of your hand is, I'm gonna dispense with the pleasantries. You're fucked. Your family is fucked. Everyone tangentially related to you is fucked. Your life as you knew it, is fucked. I don't think anyone's ever won this game proper. Look at it as "The Game In Which You're An Undead Trying To Save A Grimdark World"'s bastard cousin with a chip on its shoulder; except it was made by those ass magnets who made "The Game In Which You Collect Up To 17.75 Million Guns Without Much Of A Story", then pushed out by that one publishing company that killed an imperial fucktonne of smaller dev groups.

This will NOT be an exhaustive FAQ. For that, I highly recommend [GodsGiftToGrinds's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606) FAQ-- that was the one I read when I first got it through my thinkpan that "hey, we're not on Alternia anymore, Toto!", but unfortunately, it seems more like an "overview" than anything-- and the way I see things, since I'm currently in the middle of getting the fuck hence from this session via Scratching, I figure I've got a sweep or two on this literal space galleon thing to really put down something helpful for the budding coolkids out there. 

I'm also going to dispense with the Grind-esque "this is a game about growing up, so grow tf up" spiel. If you're not smart about this brave new world, it will bend you over a table and rawdog you until you've forgotten your native language. So that's why me, and other FAQ writers are all here-- to help you at least learn to roll with the repeated raw-doggings until like us, you're a veteran of this hellgame with more than two plus-marks next to the "New Game" option.

I am so fucking tired, my dudes. But you know what they say.

Astra per Aspera, or some stupid shit like that. Matter of fact, I think my first Star player used to say that. And then he forgot how to do the thing where Star players can completely disregard fall damage to literally crash into shit; turned himself into a bright, lime-flavored smear against an Ohgodwhat, and left me covered head to foot in the leavings of a human awards show for stupid cartoons.

Oh, and I had to pick up his pendant afterwards. That's something that if you get good, and avoid Sboob-y, idiotic mistakes, you'll find yourself doing. A lot.


End file.
